Isaac's Adventure
by Jawa1997
Summary: Isaac and his mother were living happily unitl his mother heard a voice from God. Now Isaac has to fight monsters to escape from his mother who wishes to sacrifice him to God. Will he manage to survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: the beginning**

**I do not own the Binding of Isaac**

**Special thanks to Tucker's Mayflower for inspiring me to do this story**

_Once upon a time there was this young boy named Isaac who lived in a house on a hill with his mother. Isaac kept to himself drawing pictures while his mother was watching Christian broadcasts on the television. And they were both very happy. That was until one day when Isaac's mother heard a voice from God_

"_**Your son has been corrupted with sin. You must save him from all that is evil."**_

"_I shall do my best, my Lord" his mother replied_

_She rushed into his room removing all that was evil. The next day she heard the voice of God again._

"_**Isaac's soul is still corrupted; you must lock him out from all that is evil so that he may confess his sins"**_

"_I will do as you told, my Lord" his mother replied_

_She grabbed Isaac and locked him in his room, one last time Isaac's mother heard the voice of God._

"_**You have done as I told but I still question your faith, to prove that you believe in me I request a sacrifice, your son Isaac. You will sacrifice him to prove to me that you have faith in me"**_

"_I do believe in you my Lord" his mother replied._

_Grabbing a butcher's knife, she went to Isaac's room to sacrifice him. Watching through a crack in the door, he panicked, trying to find a hiding place. He eventually noticed a trapdoor, hidden under a rug. He opened the trap door and looked at what was below. Just then his mother bursts in to his room. Without a second thought he jumped into the trap door, unaware of what lies in the depths below._

It has been a day since Isaac witnessed these events and he is in a tight situation, between getting attacked by hordes of spiders to getting chased by creatures that look like him, only without the eyes. Every room he enters contains more monsters with the occasional colored one. The colored ones were stronger than the regular ones however the colored monsters dropped extra loot.

He stumbled upon a room that had a golden archway around the door. Isaac entered it and saw a coat hanger. He decided to pick it up and the coat hanger was lodged in his head. Surprisingly it did not hurt him one bit. He eventually found a bomb and decided to use it to blow up a wall. The wall broke revealing a secret room. He decided to enter the secret room which contained 6 pennies, 2 nickels and a dime. He scooped up the cash and used a key he found to enter a store.

In the store there was a candle on sale for 7 cents, a card for 5 cents, a heart for 3 cents and a soul heart for 5 cents. Isaac bought the candle and the card and left the store. He continued exploring until he saw a door with a skull above the door. He pondered whether he should enter or not. After 5 minutes he entered the door and encountered a giant worm that is simply known as Pin.

"Greetings young child why are you here? Are you alone or are you a criminal? Have you got anything to give me? I could sure use a quick pick me up. Why are you not speaking to me? I consider it very rude that you don't speak to-"

"Shut up already" Isaac yelled

"It's hard enough to get a word in without you gabbing on about pointless crap I don't care about" Isaac added

The whole fight was basically Isaac dodging Pins blood bullets while Pin kept talking nonsense.

"Why do you keep running? I just want a word with you. You don't need to ignore me because that is very impolite. I just want to talk; I don't need you to keep running away from me."

Isaac remembered the card he purchased from the shop. It was 'the high priestess' he used the card and immediately a giant leg stomped on Pin, Killing him instantly. Out of nowhere a carton of rotten milk appeared. Isaac drank the milk and he felt like he had increased stamina. He also noticed a hole in the floor and decided to jump in the hole.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A new friend

I hope you enjoy this chapter

It has been a while since Isaac had defeated Pin and drank the rotten milk. He continues on until he sees a treasure room with a lock on the door. Unfortunately Isaac did not have a key. So he continues exploring until he sees a room with a pair of swords in an 'x' formation. Isaac decides to enter it and spots a chest in the center. He opens it and finds a key, a bomb and two pennies. However after he gets the items, the door closes and four creatures that look like headless bodies were attacking him.

He finished them off however three head with blood pouring out of their eye sockets appeared and fired blood bullets at Isaac. He finished them off but two monsters that looked like cooked turkey legs fired blood bullets at him. He finished them off and the door opened. Isaac went back to the treasure room and opened it. Inside was a crown of thorns. Isaac picked it up and put it on his head. The crown boosted his attack and made him fire blood bullets.

As he left the room he decided to take a quick nap. _That night he dreamt that his mother grabbed him and tied him to an altar. As he laid there he witnessed what happens to those that sin. Some of the event he witnessed included a fat man who died of obesity related due to his gluttony. Another man was rich but was alone due to his greed. The third dream included a ruthless dictator who was murdered in a revolution due to his wrath._

_The next dream was a man who was arrested for sexual harassment due to his lust. The fifth dream show a lazy person who depended on unemployment checks due to sloth. The next dream was a man who was bitter with his friend who had a sports car due to the man's envy. The last dream was a man who was always showing of his children's achievement due to his pride. Then Isaac witnessed the horrors of what a world filled with sin is like. His mother came back with a knife and was about to kill him._

Isaac woke up in time and went exploring. He eventually heard a cry for help in the boss room. He ran in there to witness a young girl with short black hair getting chased by a deformed human with a giant head and a small human attached to what looks like an umbilical cord. The duo was known as Gemini and they were arguing.

"_Why do you keep charging at her like an idiot?" said the smaller human_

"_**durr I don't know, I thought it was the best option" said the Larger human**_

"_Don't give me that- oh look at that, look at that! You could of gotten her you idiot!"_

"_**Stop picking on me, just because you are the smart one"**_

"_Look she's behind a rock, you come from the left and I'll swing to the right"_

The Gemini was charging at her while the smaller one kept firing blood bullets. Just as they were about to get her, Isaac pulled her away from them causing them to crash into each other. The little one furiously said to the big half,

"_You idiot, you crashed into me! Didn't you listen to me?'_

"_**It wasn't my fault, that little punk saved her."**_

They turned to Isaac and said

"_So you want to mess with us, well you better run away while you have the chance"_

"The only running I'll be doing is chasing you until I kill you" Isaac said heroically

The fight with Gemini was tough until the larger half died. The small half yelled at Isaac

"_That's it; you are going to die a horrible death"_

The smaller half assaulted Isaac with his charges. Isaac was near death after the assault. Just as he was about to perform the finishing blow on Isaac the girl grabbed Gemini and he turned to look at her. She was enraged and looked demonic as she stared at him. Before Gemini could scream, she threw him on the floor and stomped on him until he died.

The girl gathered some hearts to heal her and Isaac. As Isaac woke up he saw the girl, introduced himself and he asked for her name. The girl said that her name was Eve and explained to Isaac how she got here. Isaac suggested that she comes along with him. Eve agrees with Isaac and jumps in the hole with him.


End file.
